


Foul Play

by AwakeAt2AM



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, based on some things that happened during various runs I've done, spoilers for lategame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAt2AM/pseuds/AwakeAt2AM
Summary: Thanatos comes to Zagreus' aid in Elysium. He doesn't quite play by the rules.Normally the pair have an unspoken rule about kill-stealing. Even when their friendship was on the rocks, they would both let the other do their work. But Thanatos looks almost too pleased with himself, like Cerberus with a fresh Satyr sack.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	Foul Play

Zagreus doesn’t see Thanatos at first, just feels the change in the air and sees the shift of the light. He’s come to know this change over the myriad of escapes he’s gone through, come to expect it, especially about halfway through Elysium. Thanatos seems to like Elysium. Ninety percent of the time Thanatos comes to Zagreus in Elysium, like a call back to when they finally met again after their falling out.

Zagreus turns his head left, then right, looking for death incarnate. Then a strong arm wraps around his shoulders from behind, pulling him back into a familiar chest. Zagreus can feel the smile on Thanatos’ face just as much as he feels warm breath by his ear.

“I got you,” Thanatos hums.

“Than!” Zagreus laughs, a bright sound that makes him feel whole. “There you are.”

Gods, so much has changed.

This is the fifth official “security check” Thanatos has dropped in on, fourth in Elysium, and only seventh since Zagreus’ official appointment to the position. The last had been during a particularly hectic trip through Asphodel where Zagreus was relatively injured going in. Thanatos complained about the heat, Zagreus complained that Stygius’ Aspect of Poseidon wasn’t working out as he thought, and Thanatos had turned a fair shade of red when he realized Zagreus was still carrying Mort.

Thanatos is a calm soul, private in a lot of ways, but he gives in sometimes. He and Zagreus are alone for the moment, and Thanatos presses a kiss to the crown of Zagreus’ head.

“I don’t have a lot of time, but I thought you might need a hand,” Thanatos says.

Zagreus reaches up with his off-hand, squeezing Thanatos’ wrist. “Appreciated as always, Than. Itching for a rematch?”

Thanatos lets go, slipping just a short distance away. A smirk plays on Thanatos’ face, just a little too crooked to be his stock-standard perfect grin, and determination alights in his eyes. He takes his scythe in hand.

Thanatos doesn’t laugh often, but his voice changes when he talks through a smile. “Think you can beat me again, Zag?”

Zagreus readies Stygius. It’s in the form of his own Aspect this time, something he’s come to know and pace himself well with. He doesn’t quite have the time to quip back before the telltale hiss of wretches rising burns through the area. The first Chariot charges after Zagreus, and the son of Hades gets to work.

Zagreus is fast. It’s not exactly a point of pride, but it’s something he gets along with Hermes about. It keeps him from getting hit most of the time. The quicker he can get through the Underworld, the quicker he can face his father on the surface. Maybe dueling to the death isn’t the most conventional way to bond with one’s father, but somehow it works. It _is_ working. It’s part of what makes Zagreus want to continue so badly.

Running into Thanatos along the way is nice, too. The way he favors Elysium makes Zagreus just want to get up here all the faster.

Zagreus slices clean through a Long-spear, knocking the core away from the weapon. He moves to strike-!

The core poofs apart with a huff of purple smoke.

Alright, well, those kinds of enemies always take extra time. He can’t fault Thanatos for getting there first. But then, when Zagreus is dashing towards another, Thanatos flexes his power. Death encircles the ground with Zagreus at the center, all of the enemies within a good sprint’s length evaporating.

It could be poor timing. But it could be another thing entirely.

Normally the pair have an unspoken rule about kill-stealing. Even when their friendship was on the rocks, they would both let the other do their work. But Thanatos looks almost _too_ pleased with himself, like Cerberus with a fresh Satyr sack.

Zagreus skids slightly, slowing down to land the final blow on at least _one_ of the damned Chariots, but Thanatos takes those too.

Elysium is calm again, quiet, and Zagreus catches his breath. That was a lot of running, but not a lot of fighting.

“Than,” Zagreus says, putting a hand on his hip. “How am I supposed to compete when you steal all my targets?”

Thanatos gives a soft chuckle. “Maybe you just need to be even faster.”

Zagreus rolls his eyes. “Than.”

“Or,” Thanatos says as he gets closer, “maybe it’s payback for last time. You’re efficient, but you’re reckless. You worried me.”

Zagreus blinks. His heart thumps in his chest. “Oh. Well, er… Sorry about that, then. I’ll try to do better.”

By nature of their relationship, Zagreus gets the rare privilege of seeing Thanatos’ face soften. It’s a privilege Zagreus doesn’t want to abuse. Thanatos always looks so serene like this, the closest that Zagreus has ever seen to the man looking relaxed. Zagreus does want to bring this about as often as he can, but he’ll never force Thanatos to stretch beyond his limit.

Thanatos leans forward and presses a kiss to Zagreus’ cheek. His voice is velvet, sweeter than Ambrosia. “I know you will, but let me protect you sometimes, too. I’m here for you.”

Zagreus’ face burns and his breath stutters. Gods. _Gods_. He’s still getting used to that, or at least trying to. Zagreus wonders if that’s a feat that can ever be achieved.

“Than-”

Zagreus bears witness to what he thinks might be one of the sweetest smiles in Thanatos’ repertoire. The son of Hades’ heart may as well just stop right there, sending him tumbling back towards the House.

“I’ll see you at home,” Thanatos says, no doubt disappearing to attend to his duties.

Zagreus feels a bit like a fool as he takes a moment to collect himself, blushing and laughing and wondering how the hell all of this has worked out as it has.

“You can’t just say things like that and then-!” Zagreus catches his breath again and makes his way towards the next door. “See you at home indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a collection of fun things I experienced through various runs. I love all the details of this game, so I just had to get this out of my system.


End file.
